Freedom
by cosmickiss2000
Summary: Serena and her older brother, Alex, were found in the forest at young ages. They lived in a village until captured and brought to 'The Arena,' but what happens when they Prince Endymion birthay party 3 years later.
1. The Escape

Title: Freedom  
  
By: Cosmic_kiss2000  
  
Part: Prologue  
  
E-mail: Noclue2050@go.com  
  
Rated: R for adult content, language, and violence  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:) Hey everybody I'm back with another. Same as always I don't own Sailor Moon though I wish I did. Though the characters of the story are not mine the ideas are. Sorry if you don't like them. Please let me know what site you read my story from if you e-mail me. I don't know what else to say so: Please enjoy!!!!!! :)   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Freedom  
  
"Where are they?" a man named Malagant asked.   
  
"So-sorry sir, but they have escaped. We were in pursuit, but we lost them in the swamp. There is nothing we can do til morning," Draven, his first in command announced.   
  
"I want everybody out looking for them," Malagant roared but was shortly cut off.   
  
" Sir, I know you have a something personal against Alex and Serena, but wasting our people looking for them makes no sense. We have fights tomorrow, and I don't think wasting their energy is smart at this point," Draven stated.   
  
"Luckily for you Draven, I don't pay you to think, now do as I say. I want them found or else you will feel my wrath," Malagant warned.   
  
"Yes," was all Draven said before disappearing down the dark hallway.  
  
* Same time somewhere else*  
  
"Where are they? I thought that they would at least try and catch us," Serena exclaimed.   
  
"Don't speak so soon sis, you and I both know Malagant won't let us go so easily," Alex pointed out as they continued to run through the forest.   
  
"How much longer til we reach your contact, to get us off of this God forsaken planet?" Serena questioned.   
  
"I don't know exactly, but we're close, probably about another hour," Alex replied.   
  
"WHAT? Why the hell did you tell him to meet us so far away?" Serena demanded.   
  
"Just to be on the safe side," Alex muttered as they increased their pace.   
  
"Where is he going to take us anyway," Serena suddenly asked.   
  
"To Neptune," Alex stated as they started to slide down a steep hill.  
  
3 years later  
  
"Wake up, Serena. Wake up we gotta get going," Alex muttered. Serena slowly opened her eyes to see her brother standing over with a worried expression on his face.   
  
"What, what's going on?" Serena asked.   
  
"You need to get up, we need to get moving, and we've got about a day before they reach this planet. What in hell were you dreaming about. I tried to wake up 20 minutes ago and you almost beat the shit of me," Alex exclaimed.   
  
"I was dreaming about us escaping 'The Arena'," Serena answered but was soon cut off.   
  
"You've been asleep for about 3 days," Alex exclaimed answering her question before she could even ask it.   
  
"You know I don't like it when you read my mind Alex. Hey, where are we anyways, I don't remember hearing about a planet covered in this green shit," Serena muttered as she ran her fingers through it.  
  
"That green stuff is grass and we're on Earth," Alex exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:) So...... ...What did you think? Please e-mail me and tell me. :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Party Crashers

Title: Freedom  
  
By: Cosmic_kiss2000  
  
Part: Chapter 1  
  
E-mail: Cosmic_kiss2000@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: unknown as of yet  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon; though I wish I did, so don't sue me. I don't have any money so there's no point to it anyway. All the ideas for this story are mine, so sorry if you don't like them. PLEASE REMEMBER to tell me what site you read my story from when you e-mail me. Nothing else to say so PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
NOTE: Fighting in this story is like the fighting style in 'The Matrix, Charlie's Angels, Dark Angel, and The Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Futurist and defying gravity, type.   
  
Now the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)  
  
"Thank you all for coming tonight in honor of the Earth joining the Silver Millennium. We would like to present the queen of the Silver Millennium herself Queen Serenity and her 8 protectors Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn."   
  
"Darien, how about you and me leave and head back up to your room, I'll make it worth your wild," Beryl exclaimed as she grinded her pelvis onto the lower part of the prince's body, causing him to let out a small grunt in response.   
  
"Beryl we can't leave yet. How would it look the crown prince disappearing at his birthday party? Not to mention a party also being held in honor of the Earth joining the Silver Millennium," Darien whispered into her ear.   
  
"You sure you wanna wait, I may not be in the mood later," Beryl whispered while running her fingers through the prince's hair.   
  
"Beryl who are you trying to kid, you're always in the mood, but"-Darien exclaimed when someone materialized in thin air and came crashing to the ground with great impact.   
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back," Darien demanded as he ran through the crowd to the materialized person with his four generals directly behind him. To the men's utter surprise the person was a girl, no older than 19, who was starting to get up.   
  
"Oh man that shit hurt, but at least I cracked my back," the girl swore.   
  
"Who are you," Darien questioned? As the girl opened her mouth to reply someone else materialized in the air. Instead of falling to the ground, the second figure stopped in mid air and started to slowly descend to the floor. The prince's 4 generals, cautious of the 2 newcomers, brandished their weapons.   
  
"Look we didn't come here to fight so put your weapons away," the second figure advised.   
  
"Then why did you come here?" Darien asked.   
  
"That's none of your business," the girl hissed.   
  
"Serena cool it," the second figure replied.   
  
"I'm gonna ask again why are you here?" Darien asked.   
  
"We had to get away from some people, so we just teleported, little did we know it was here. I mean do you think we would come to a formal party such as this in these old rags," the second figure exclaimed with biting sarcasm as he motioned to their clothes. Now was the first time Darien or anybody else noticed their appearances.   
  
The first figure, Serena was wearing a worn out black leather combat suit. Tears and rips were everywhere. She had a large gash on her forehead and right cheek; blood was seeping from her nose. The second figure had the same worn-out black leather combat suit. He had a large gash on his left cheek and chin. He had the signs of a progressing black eye and a busted lip. Just as Darien was about to open his mouth, a blue blast of energy hit the second figure knocking him into the wall. "ALEX," Serena yelled as she ran to her half conscious brother.   
  
"Mercury why did you that? We were about to get some answers?" Venus asked.   
  
"But it wasn't me," Mercury answered.   
  
"Well if it wasn't you, then who the hell did it?" Uranus questioned.   
  
"I'm guessing it was one of them," Jupiter cut in as she pointed to the 9 figures, now descending to the ground.   
  
"Pluto how is it that one of them has a power that is so close to Mercury's?" Mars asked.   
  
"I don't know," Pluto admitted as she continued to watch the scene unfold. 8 of the 9 figures broke in 2 groups; one group consisted of 4 guys and the other 4 girls.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt your party but we have some unfinished business with those two," the one lone figure sneered as he pointed to Serena and the now standing Alex.   
  
"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way, you can come with us quietly so we don't have to disturb this party anymore than you already have. Or the hard way, where we will take you back after we kick your sorry asses. Now the choice is yours," the same figured declared.   
  
"Well as much as we would love to take you up on your lovely offers Draven, we can't because we're entertaining the prince. We can't very well just up and leave," Serena exclaimed sarcastically. "Okay smart ass I guess you choose the hard way," Draven muttered.   
  
"Alex take the girls I got the guys," Serena demanded.   
  
"No way in hell, I'm letting you fight them," Alex declared.   
  
"Well when you think about it, it makes perfect sense. The girls fight with magic, which you're better at, while the guys fight using hand to hand combat, which I'm better at," Serena pointed out as she got into battle stance.   
  
"I still say no," Alex declared.   
  
"Why is it that you never listen to me, if you would have taken my advice in the first place we wouldn't be as beat up as we are now," Serena snapped, the upcoming battle completely forgotten.   
  
"If you wouldn't have slept for so damn long then we wouldn't be in this mess and all you ever wanna do is fight instead of run," Alex exploded.   
  
"If you hadn't insisted that I stay up for 2 straight days on Mars I wouldn't have been so damn tired. And unlike you I was taught to never run from a battle, fuck that, I was never allowed to run from a battle and I have the scars to prove it," Serena roared unaware to the fact that she was starting to glow a faint yellow and white.   
  
"Hey, hey can we get back to the subject on hand," Draven yelled at the arguing siblings.  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?" King Damian questioned upon entering the room with both Queen Celia and Queen Serenity at his side.   
  
"Don't worry about it old man. We'll be out of your hair in a minute. So why don't you have a seat," Draven hissed as he sent a black ball of destructive energy at him. In a moment to quick for the human eye Serena disappeared and reappeared in front of the king and 2 queens, with energy ball getting closer every second.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:) So...... ...What did you think? Please e-mail me and tell me. :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The Fight

Title: Freedom  
  
By: Cosmic_kiss2000  
  
Part: Chapter 2  
  
E-mail: Noclue2050@go.com  
  
Rated: unknown as of yet  
  
Last time:  
  
"What's going on here?" King Damien questioned upon entering the room with both Queen Celia and Queen Serenity at his side.   
  
"Don't worry about it old man. We'll be out of your hair in a minute. So why don't you have a seat," Draven hissed as she sent a black ball of destructive energy at him. In a moment to quick for the human eye, Serena disappeared and reappeared in front of the king and 2 queens, with energy ball getting closer every second.  
  
Now it begins  
  
Serena closed her eyes, put her hands out in front of her and a bright silver and yellow force field appeared. "Serenity, look at your necklace, the Silver Crystal, it's glowing," Queen Celia whispered.   
  
"I know, this girl's powers are somehow affecting it," Serenity exclaimed.   
  
"But I thought you said the Silver Crystal only reacts to royal moon decent?" Queen Celia inquired.   
  
"Could that mean that the girl and her brother are the lost prince and princess," King Damien asked. Before Queen Serenity could answer, they were knocked to the floor as the energy ball impacted upon Serena's force field sending a wave of energy through out the room.   
  
"Guess my force field wasn't as strong as I thought it was," Serena muttered as she picked herself up from the ground.   
  
"See leaving was a big mistake. You've become weak. Risking your life for people you don't even know. It's disgusting at the amount of humanity you and your pathetic brother have developed," Draven exclaimed.   
  
"I rather be weaker, than be beaten for every little fucking thing I do," Serena spat.   
  
"To bad you feel that way cause you and your brother are going back," Draven hissed.   
  
"Answer me this, you haven't been able to bring me or Alex back in the past 3 year what makes you think you can do it now?" Serena questioned.   
  
"Cause you and your brother have been out too long. I mean if you didn't noticed we were kicking your asses before you ran," Draven exclaimed, a smirk coming to his face.   
  
"I'm so sick of your failed attempts to capture us so why don't you just take your sorry ass back to Malagant and tell him, YOU FAILED ONCE AGAIN," Serena shot back.   
  
"I don't think so. ATTACK," Draven yelled.  
  
Serena's Fight  
  
They started to attack once they had Serena completely surrounded. The man dressed in red and black grabbed her from behind. Bringing her feet off the ground, Serena kicked the advancing 3, one dressed in green and black, blue and black, and orange and black, sending them flying into a nearby wall. Using her elbow, Serena gabbed him in the stomach causing him to let go of her immediately which she used to her advantage and grabbed his hand and flipped him over her head. The man dressed in blue and black brandished his sword and started to attack her once again. Serena looked down at her side for her sword but found it gone.   
  
"Here take mine," Jedite, one of the prince's generals yelled as he threw his sword at her. Serena caught it easily and turned back to the fight. Swords clashed for minutes until Serena kicked the sword out of his hand and caught it. She then took both swords and slashed his chest. As he lay on the floor struggling to get up, Serena took the a dagger from her boot and jabbed it into his neck.   
  
When she pulled the dagger out of him, Serena was caught off guard when the man dressed in red and black tackled her to the ground. He managed to pin her down and land a couple of punches in her face before she regained her senses and head bunted him. When he fell off of her Serena jumped to her feet and began kick him. After about the fifth kick, he grabbed her foot and swung her in the air. As she was about to hit the wall, she flipped and used her feet to bounce off the wall and back towards the fight. Landing on her feet in front of him, she kneed him in the groin. As he doubled over in pain, Serena punched him in the face knocking him in the wall unconscious.  
  
As Serena was about to attack the remaining 2 men, a red blast of fire hit her square in the body.   
  
"Hey Alex how bout' watching your girls and making sure they stay in their own fight," Serena exclaimed as she started to pick herself up once again. When Serena regained her balance the man dressed in green and black pulled her feet in from under her, causing her to fall on her ass.   
  
"Damn how many times am I gonna have to pick my self up tonight," Serena wondered aloud. As Serena once again reached her feet the man in green and black grabbed her left arm, while the man in the orange and black grabbed her right arm, each taking turns punching her in stomach. Serena used her strength to pull both arms together causing the two men to crash into one another.   
  
"You know you guys should have come here with more than 4 guys, it's unfair when you're paired against me," Serena gloated. As the man in the orange and black let go of her arm, Serena grabbed the other man and broke his arm. She then kicked him on the leg, breaking it, causing him to fall to his knees.   
  
"Mercy, mercy, I beg of you. Have mercy," the man begged. " Um, let me think...No. I remember you. You didn't show Kai mercy so why should I show you any?" Serena asked as she grabbed her dagger and slit his throat.   
  
Serena turned around to find the man in the orange and black combat suit just staring at her, Serena took this opportunity to attack. She started to run towards him and as she was about to reach him, flip in the air and managed to incase his neck between her legs, while she hung upside down. She used her leg strength to bring the man down to the ground, her legs still around his neck.   
  
"Please...don't," was all the man could get out because with a quick twist of her legs, Serena broke his neck.   
  
Serena got to her feet, brushed herself off and started to count off her opponents.   
  
"One...two...three. No that can't be right. One... two...three. There were four of them. One dressed in blue, orange, green, and.......red," Serena muttered. Suddenly she turned around just in time to see the man in red and black launch an energy arrow that went straight into her brother's heart.   
  
"ALEX," Serena screamed as she watched her brother fall to his knees then to the floor. As tears poured from her eyes Serena started to develop a twitch, as a bright silver and yellow light started to engulf her body, starting at her feet.   
  
"Serenity, look at the Silver Crystal it's going berserk," Queen Celia pointed out as she eyed the crystal.   
  
"I know, this girl has a huge amount of energy going through her, its making the crystal react this way," Queen Serenity. Serena's eyes were now totally engulfed in silver light and showing immense anger, sorrow, guilt, and extreme hatred. She placed her hands out in front of her and blasted the man in red and black into dust. She looked at Draven just in time to see him disappear into thin air.  
  
Still surrounded in light, Serena walks over to her brother to find the scouts, the prince, and his generals hunched over brother. "Yeah he's dead," Malachite concluded as he dropped Alex's lifeless hand to the ground. Serena harshly pushed him out of the way and gently cradled her brothers' head in her lap. She dissolved the arrow with a quick swipe of her hand as tears rolled down her cheek unchecked. Suddenly the silver and yellow light engulfed her brother and Serena unknowingly started to pour her energy into his body, healing him.   
  
"I'm sorry Alex. You were right I should have run, you'd be alive if I did," Serena whispered as she bent down and kissed him on his forehead.   
  
Suddenly Alex inhaled deeply as his eyes suddenly popped open, "never be sorry Rena," then he fainted. Serena tired from lack of energy fainted soon after.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~That's all for now folk. Tell me what ya'll thought.   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ 


	4. Note about Freedom

1-12-2002-Freedom Note:  
  
  
I have come to the conclusion that this story is not very good. So as of Sunday morning is will be deleted, unless over 10 people really want me to finish it.  
  
  
  
Cosmic_kiss2000 


	5. You're my what....?

Title: Freedom  
  
By: Cosmic_kiss2000  
  
Part: Chapter 3  
  
E-mail: Noclue2050@go.com  
  
Rated: unknown as of yet  
  
Last Time:   
  
Still surrounded in light, Serena walks over to her brother to find the scouts, the prince, and his generals hunched over brother. "Yeah he's dead," Malachite concluded as he dropped Alex's lifeless hand to the ground. Serena harshly pushed him out of the way and gently cradled her brothers' head in her lap. She dissolved the arrow with a quick swipe of her hand as tears rolled down her cheek unchecked. Suddenly the silver and yellow light engulfed her brother and Serena unknowingly started to pour her energy into his body, healing him.   
  
"I'm sorry Alex. You were right I should have run, you'd be alive if I did," Serena whispered as she bent down and kissed him on his forehead.   
  
Suddenly Alex inhaled deeply as his eyes suddenly popped open, "never be sorry Rena," then he fainted. Serena tired from lack of energy fainted soon after.  
  
Now it begins: 4 days later  
  
"So what have you found out about our party crashers," King Damien questioned as he and the rest of the royal family and their protectors sat down at the conference table.   
  
"Absolutely nothing," Sailor Mercury replied.   
  
"Well where are they now?" Queen Celia asked.   
  
"The one called Alex is on the training grounds. At the rate he's going, I'm going to be treating him for exhaustion real soon. As for the girl, she's still in the infirmary," Zoycite replied.   
  
"But I thought you said that she was okay, "perfectly healthy"," Queen Serenity muttered.   
  
"I did, there's nothing... physically wrong with her. According to my readings she's healthier than any one of us," Sailor Mercury exclaimed.   
  
"Then why is she still in the infirmary," Queen Serenity questioned.   
  
"She hasn't woken up, not once since she healed her brother. It's as if she doesn't want to," Zoycite replied.   
  
"Okay, what about the people they fought, what can you tell us about them," Prince Endymion asked.   
  
"Well our autopsy revealed to us that the men were natives from Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. While the women were natives of Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and Uranus. The women somehow have had their elementary powers enhanced to a point where they are almost equal to ours. The men on the other hand had their magical powers suppressed rather than enhanced. I pulled these out of their stomachs," Mercury muttered as she threw some pills on the table. "The ones dyed red are from the women and the blue ones are from the men. They seem to be source of the women's enhanced powers, they're sort of like a steroid. Those are also the source of the men's suppressed powers. Our lab is analyzing some of them as we speak to see exactly what they are made of. We should have the results by the end of the day," Mercury exclaimed.   
  
"So how are we go--," Darien began but stopped when he heard the onslaught of running feet outside the door. Malachite and Jedite slowly got up from the table and went to the door and quickly swung it open. They were greeted by the sight of many of the palace soldiers running down the hall.   
  
"What's going on? Are we under attack?" Jedite asked, already grabbing for his sword.   
  
"No, no no sir. The girl has awoken and is now fighting her brother," one soldier yelled.   
  
"My sister and I fight all the time and we don't have this kind of audience," Endymion exclaimed, walking to the door.   
  
"You and your sister don't physically fight with weapons and magical powers, your majesty," the soldier announced.   
  
"Where are they fighting," Queen Serenity asked, rushing out the door.   
  
"The training grounds, your majesty," the soldier exclaimed and started off, down the hall. It took less than two minutes for everybody to vacate the conference room and run to the training grounds.  
  
The Training Grounds:  
  
"Come on Serena, you getting tired?" Alex questioned as he openly taunted her.   
  
"Please, like you could make me tired," Serena replied blocking one of his punches. She managed to trip him up, causing him to fall on his face. As she was about to kick him, he disappeared into thin air.   
  
"WE AGREED NO MAGIC," Serena yelled. Suddenly Alex reappeared behind her and put her in a headlock. Using all her strength, she flipped him over her head and slammed him on his back.   
  
"I don't seem to be hearing you talk now, do I," Serena asked. Before Serena could do anything else, Alex flipped up and landed on his feet. He immediately started to punch her. Using all his strength Alex punched her one last time and sent her flying into a nearby wall. As she fell to the ground, she spit out blood. Alex walked over to her and kicked her hunched over figure, causing her to spit up more blood.   
  
"STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Queen Serenity asked, no longer able to take the sight. Alex ignored her and kicked Serena once more. Alex kneeled down to Serena and grabbed her by the neck and brought her to his eye level. To his and everybody else's surprise, Serena managed to punch him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. As he let her go and fell to his knees, Serena punched him in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Taking this opportunity Serena tried to kick him only to have him catch her leg and swing her into a wall. Slowly each of them started to get up and get back into battle stances.   
  
"You ready for this?" Alex asked.   
  
"The question is are you," Serena muttered as she attacked him. In less than a minute, Serena had him on the ground with a dagger pointed at his throat.   
  
"Alex you'll never beat me when it comes to hand to hand combat," Serena pointed out, as she got up and allowed him to stand up. They both had straight faces as they faced one another, suddenly smiles came to their faces and they hugged.   
  
"You had me worried. I'm glad you're okay, Serena," Alex muttered into her ear.   
  
"So am I," Serena muttered. Suddenly the two were engulfed into a bright yellow and white light.   
  
"Queen Serenity the silver crystal, it's glowing," Sailor Mars exclaimed.   
  
"I know, their powers are affecting it," Queen Serenity muttered. As the light dispersed, Alex and Serena stood, perfectly healed of any wounds they had before.   
  
"Okay I'm lost what the hell just happened here?" Sailor Venus asked. Hearing someone talk brought Serena and Alex back to reality, that's when they noticed they had developed an audience.  
  
"Everyone back to their post RIGHT NOW," Malachite yelled ushering the soldiers out of the training grounds.   
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked, letting go of her brother to stare at them.  
  
"No, the question is who are you? Remember you and your brother were the ones that crashed our party," Endymion muttered. As Serena was about to open her mouth in response, Alex stopped her by placing his hand over her mouth.  
  
"My sister and I are sorry to have crashed your party and we appreciate your hospitality. My name is Alex Tiflin and this is my sister, Serena," Alex exclaimed, slightly pushing Serena towards them. Serena became uncomfortable under Sailor Mercury and Zoycite's stare.  
  
"Is there is a problem?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Well technically there is. For the last 4 days including this morning you were in a coma and just a minute ago I saw you fighting as if nothing had happened. I find that a little bit weird in my book," Sailor Mercury muttered.  
  
"I heal fast and that's all you need to know," Serena stated, getting defensive.  
  
"Please follow us, we have some things that we would like to discuss with you," King Damien exclaimed leading them out the room.  
  
Once they were secured in the conference room again.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm your mother," Queen Serenity declared. Suddenly the room became deadly quiet.  
  
"Yeah, you keep believing that, lady. Alex, I think it's time that we should get going," Serena exclaimed, pushing the chair back as she stood up.  
  
"Wait, the parts all add up. I am yours and Alex's mother," Queen Serenity muttered.  
  
"NO, you're not. My mother's name was Colena Tiflin, she's dead," Serena exclaimed.   
  
"No she was your foster mother. We placed you and your brother with her when we thought your lives were in danger. She was meant to raise you until we thought that it was safe for you and your brother to come back. When the time came for us to collect you, you were gone," Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"NO, you don't seem to understand. She's my mother because she raised me not because she gave birth to me. She knew what made me sick and what didn't. She knew how to make me smile when I was sad. She knew my favorite food and color. Tell me, do you know the answer to any of these," Serena asked. Serena soon noticed the blank look on her face. "Didn't think so," Serena said, walking to the door.  
  
"Serena wait, I wanna hear this," Alex muttered.  
  
"No Alex, you can stay. Ever since mom told us she wasn't our birth mother you always wanted more. But I'm happy with knowing the Colena loved me and that SHE WAS MY MOTHER. She took care of us when we were sick or hurt, NOT HER," Serena yelled, gesturing toward Queen Serenity as she walked out the door, slamming it in the process.  
  
"I'm sorry... but I would like to hear it," Alex muttered.  
  
"Of course. 20 years ago, I married King Apollo of the Sun and together we ruled the Moon and the Sun. One year after our marriage, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Alexander Apollo Christian the 3rd, you. Four years later I gave birth to your sister, Serenity Ariel Christian the 4th. Months later I found out that my sister, Metallia, your aunt had plotted against us since the beginning of my marriage. She had become jealous and of my husband, my children, and my kingdom, she felt that it should all be hers. One day she attacked and tried to kill you and your sister and take the throne, she didn't succeed in that, but she did manage to kill your father. I feared for your and your sister's life so I sent you to Mars to live with Colena, the daughter of my nanny when I was a child. Colena was suppose to care for you until I came for you, but when I did, the village was burnt down and you and your sister were nowhere in sight. I've been looking for you two ever since," Queen Serenity explained.   
  
"So you did love us, you didn't just abandon us?" Alex asked on the brink of tears.  
  
"NO, never. I loved you both two much for that. It hurt me deeply to send you away but I thought I was protecting you. I thou--," Queen Serenity began but was cut off by a bitter laugh. Everyone turned to the door to find Serena the source of the laughter.   
  
"Can you believe this? She thought she was protecting us when in reality she basically sent us to hell," Serena muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about? We sent you to live with Colena, we watched her. From what we saw she would seem to be the best foster mother a child could have. We suppressed your brother's powers so that nobody would think you were different. Everything should have been good," Queen Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"Well maybe it should have been good, but it was far from it. Granted our time with Colena was great, she was perfect. She really was a great mother," Serena announced.  
  
"Then what was the problem," Sailor Jupiter questioned.  
  
"I was considered a freak because I had premonitions of our village being attacked. Colena never told anybody that she wasn't our natural birth mother, so they called her the mother of the "wretched one"," Serena exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean you got premonitions? You weren't supposed to have powers. All children of both the moon or/ and sun show outbursts of power in their first months of birth, you didn't," Queen Serenity muttered.  
  
"Well I must have been a late bloomer because I had premonitions and they damn near killed me. Do you know what it's like to see people being slaughtered and women and girls being raped at the age of 2 or living with the fact that your mother is dead because of you?" Serena asked.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Queen Serenity  
  
"When I was two I had my first premonition, it was blurring and I really couldn't tell what was going on. I heard a lot screaming and saw a lot of blood. I woke up screaming and told my mother, she said that it was just a bad dream and not to worry about it, so I didn't. I didn't have another one until 4 years later. When it came back it was a little bit more vivid I could tell that it was our village and that we were being attacked. This time she told the village elders, but they refused to believe it as a warning. For the next month my life was a living hell. I had dreams every night and when people found out what I dreamed they refused to let their children play with me. They taunted and called me names like "demon child," "wicked one," "wretched one" shit like that. Some people even resorted to throwing things at me, mostly tomatoes. Then one night, I had the dream again and this time it was more vivid than ever. I could see who exactly was killed, where, when and how they were killed. This time when she told the village elders, they kicked us out of town. I guess they couldn't put up with the thought that I could see their wives and daughters being raped and murdered or their sons being turned to killers themselves," Serena exclaimed being cut off.   
  
"That doesn't happen on my planet," Sailor Mars spat.  
  
Serena looked at Mars and rolled her eyes and continued her story. "About a week after they kicked us out of the village, they sent a couple of their men to our house. They meant to kill me but they didn't. They barged into our house shooting first without asking any questions. When the smoke died down, I was able to see that Colena jumped in front of me and took a bullet for me. As she lay dying in my arms, she explained to us that she wasn't our natural birth mother but that she stilled loved us as if she were. When she finally took her last breathe something in Alex and me just snapped and we started to levitate and glow bright yellow and white. Then this power exploded from us and hit the men that invaded our house, they were disintegrated in less than a minute," Serena explained, stopping as tears came to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away.  
  
"I'm sorry. We di--," Queen Serenity began before she was once again cut off.  
  
"The next day my visions came true and our village was attacked by a group of bandits. Somehow Alex and I held our own and we were able to take out a few before they got us. When they finally restrained us they took us to 'The Arena'," Serena exclaimed.  
  
"What is 'The Arena'?" King Damien.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
That's all for now folk. Tell me what ya'll think.   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ 


End file.
